In the foodservice industry, it is usual to serve beverages or food prepared in dispensing systems on demand from beverage-forming or food-forming bases such as concentrates or ready-to-use components that are stored in disposable containers such as flexible bags, bag-in-box type packages and the like. The beverage or food base is usually drawn off by mechanical means or by gravity or a combination of both from a bag through a portion of hose attached to a dispensing line by a hose fitment. The hose fitment serves the purpose to conveniently and quickly establish fluid connection from the source of beverage or food base to the dispensing line.
When microbiologically sensitive fluids are at stake, such as with low acidified or neutral concentrates, for instance milk and the like, hygienic problems may arise that require specific care and periodical cleaning of the dispensing lines. One possibility consists in placing a sanitary manifold system in connection with the fitment of the container so as to periodically flush in the fitment and the dispensing line to remove, clean and rinse any food deposit and eventually destroy any bacterial colonies that may have started growing.
A co-pending patent application by P. W. Carhuff et al. entitled: “SANITARY MANIFOLD SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR HYGIENICALLY DISPENSING FLUIDS” filed on even date herewith proposes an invention that meets the need for regular cleaning and rinsing of the terminal end and dispensing lines. The content of that application is expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Known fitments usually have a coupling portion and a simple gland extending rearward the coupling portion to attach to the hose. The fitment gland usually has to be sufficiently long to create an effective tight seal. If made too short, it may leak and contamination may occur, in particular, in crevasses, junction lines or dead zones. If too long, the fitment can pinch the hose when not dispensing the fluid at a remote location distance from the fitment port. Hence, the further away the pinch point is, the higher the hygienic risk, since the portion of hose and fitment to be cleaned increases.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel fitment that can be made shorter than known fitments to reduce the distance between the pinch point of the tube and the fitment port that interfaces with the dispensing lines, e.g., a cleaning or rinsing system, while providing a tight seal with no leakage issue with the surroundings. There is also a need for a fitment which provides a connection of improved resistance and tightness.
The present invention now satisfies these needs.